Secrets Better Left Untold
by Gabriels-girl5035
Summary: 50 years after Bella's death all the Cullen’s seem to be getting better, all except Edward. Edward pulls away from everything with anger and sadness and even hurts a family member. But when he decides to go on vacation with the family he gets a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first twilight fanfiction so PLEASE REVIEW!!! I do NOT own any of the twilight characters but I DO own Cheyanne. You will meet her later though!!! THANKS!!**

Edward POV June 10, 2057

I still can't believe it. After 50 years I still can't believe that Bella, the only person besides my family I ever felt _real_ feelings for, is gone. She died exactly 50 years ago today. On June 10, 50 years ago, she was pronounced dead. Her body was ever recovered, but a lot of blood, the blood that tempted me so much, was all over the edge of the cliff down in La Push. That was enough proof that she was gone. Carlisle said that for a human that kind of blood loss was fatal. They tried searching the lake at the bottom of the cliff but the water was to deep. They called off the search 5 days later.

At her funeral the whole town came together to pay their respects. Charlie was trying hard not to cry but not doing a very good job. Renee only stayed for the viewing, seeing her daughter being buried was just too much for her so Phil took her back to Florida. Even the werewolves were there. We stayed clear of one another. I could tell that Jake blamed me for Bella's death but for once I agreed with him. If I had stayed with her that night, instead of hunting with Emmett, she would be here right now.

Charlie was heart broken of course, so heart broken that he spent the last 10 years of his life working non-stop to try to find who did this, and if she did it on her own, why. He died on December 15, 2017 after being shot while trying to stop a bank robbery at Fork's Bank.

The whole family also felt Bella's loss. Alice rarely went shopping and even through she tried to look happy we all knew deep inside she was really hurt. She blamed Bella's death on herself. She said it was her fault, that she should have been paying more attention. Emmett, the usually loud and fun one of the family became very quiet. Even Rosalie was grieving. She became quiet and stopped shopping just likes Alice. Esme stopped remodeling the house in bright colors, and Carlisle became very distant from others besides his regular patients at the hospital. Of course out of everyone I took it the hardest. And I still am. I rarely leave my room, only when it's absolutely important that I hunt. I even stopped playing the piano. The emotions in the house were so bad that Jasper actually left the family, only popping in every now and then. I got rid of the Volvo about a week after her death and bought an all black 2007 Shelby Mustang.

Even now 50 years after her death the whole still family feels it. We moved to a quiet place just outside of Cheyenne, Wyoming. The house is huge and the forests are amazing for hunting. Everyone has gotten a little better. Jasper's back, Emmett's starting to play pranks on us again, even thought he won't with me, Alice has begun shopping more often, Rosalie was slowly becoming her stuck up self again, Esme has started decorating out new house with bright/calm colored walls, and Carlisle is actually getting closer to patients at the new hospital. I on the other hand am still not ANY better. I became worse when we left Forks. We went to our first day of school at Cheyenne East High (this is the name of an actual school) and after 3 classes I left. Being around humans again made things worse. So I was 'home schooled'.

As I sat on my couch I heard a knock at my door.

"Edward, I'm leaving in 10 minutes so hurry up." That was Carlisle. Today was apparently 'take you kid to work day' and because everyone else was in school, and because he was tired of me doing nothing but mope, he decided that I had to go.

I got up, and tied my shoes, tying them so slowly that a fist grader could probably tie their shoes quicker. Reluctantly I opened my door and, again taking forever, walked down the stairs. I was NOT happy that I had to go. I was about to walk out to Carlisle's car when Esme stopped me.

"Edward I know that this is really hard for you but please try to smile." She said taking my face between her hands and kissing my cheek. "Bye Edward."

I just smiled back, or at least attempted to, and walked out the door.

Carlisle and I drove for about 15 minutes before coming up to the white building labeled Cheyenne Regional Hospital, we got out of the car and headed inside. Carlisle said Hello to everyone but I couldn't find my voice, I was beginning to wonder if I still had one, I hadn't said more than 10 words in 50 years.

I got to meet most of Carlisle patients, I just stood back in a corner and watched him to what he does best.

Hours later we returned home. After entering the house I started up the stairs to my room when Alice appeared in front of me.

"Edward, wanna go hunting?" she asked smiling.

"I was just out." Oh, look I do have a voice.

"Yeah like 3 weeks ago, your eyes are black Edward, you need to hunt again."

I just ignored her and tried to pass. She wouldn't move. After I tried again I got around her. I was about to open my bedroom door when Alice popped in front of me again.

"Then how about a game? Emmett wants to play Sorry." She tried.

"Alice I'm really not in the mood so if you could kindly move, I would like to go to my room."

What happened next would stay with me forever.

Alice pushed me away from the door, her smile replaced by an angry yet very sad look. "Edward we all know your hurt.." she said her voice getting louder with each word "You can't keep doing this to yourself. It's been 50 years. What happened to Bella wasn't…"

At the mention of Bella's name I lost control. One minute Alice was in front of me then the next she was on the floor 5 feet away hold her right cheek. I couldn't believe it. I had hit Alice!! When I snapped out of it I saw my family staring at me with their mouths wide open. All except for Jasper who was holding Alice and growling at me. Alice looked at me, her face telling me that if she could cry we'd need an ark.

I began to back up towards the stairs, eyes wide with total terror at what I had done. I shock my head trying to make sense of it all. But my mind only told me one thing. Run. And I did just that. I took off down the stairs and out the door. I could barely hear my family calling for me to come back. It's times like this I wish I could cry. Let all my frustration and sadness out. But that was impossible.

I closed my eyes and just ran. After what seemed like only mere minutes, my mind told my legs stopped without me knowing. A familiar feeling surrounded me. I slowly opened to my eyes and saw where my legs had taken me. In what only seemed like seconds I had traveled 1411.89 miles the whole 21 hour and 21 minute trip from Cheyenne, Wyoming to right here(that really is the distance and time). I fell to my knees right were I stood. Somehow with out me knowing my mind took me to where deep down I needed to be right now……

Bella's grave.

So what do you guys think??? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID!! i promise it will get more interesting i just needed to get the story started. Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. i like to hear what people think! thanks again!!


	2. SoAre we skinny dipping or what?

Hey guys heres chapter 2!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! This whole chapter is in Edward's POV. I don not own Twilight or any of the characters. i only own cheyanne and a couple others you'll meet in later chapters. Thanks for reading!!

**BTW: the section in **_italics _**is the flash back. the ****thoughts **" " ** talking**

** Chap 2- So...are we skinny dipping or what??**

I sat there. Just looking at the ground. My head leaned against the gray marble stone, trying to figure everything out. Why did she die? Who killed her? Why am I not getting any better? Why would I hit Alice?

I couldn't even guess the answers.

As if feeling my pain the heavens began to cry. My clothes were quickly soaked, my bronze hair falling into my icy black soulless eyes.

With the rain acting as my tears I leaned up against Bella's head stone even more, and closed my eyes.

"Bella why did you leave? I miss you so much. I'd give everything if you just came back." I silently hoped that she would some how hear me and come back. My chest felt so tight that if I were human I probably would have thought I was suffocating. I sat there and waited for an answer I knew I wouldn't get. All I got was more rain and now some thunder and lightning.

"Edward?"

I looked up and saw Alice standing a few feet away soaking wet.

I stood up and took a step back. My eyes wide. "How did you find me?"

"With the way you were feeling this is the only place I could think of." I took another step back. "Edward, please don't run again." She said taking a step forward.

I felt my knees give out and before I could even blink Alice was in front of me. "Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I don't know what happened. I just.." I started rambling off stuff.

Alice hugged me and whispered" I know you didn't, I should be the one apologizing. I know that subject is hard for you. But Edward you have to stop this. We've watched a little bit of you die each day. We are all still grieving but not only are we grieving for her but for you as well. We already lost a family member Edward we don't want to lose you to."

I knew deep down that she was right. I could feel small amounts of me disappear every day, but I was always to afraid to try to hold on to them. I was afraid to let go, but even more afraid to forget. Of course I wanted the pain to stop, but I don't want to forget her.

"Come on, Esme is really worried. Carlisle mentioned taking a vacation. To try to calm everyone down and try to relax. We are planning to go to a secluded part of Hawaii. Esme was making the call to get the reservations made. We were hoping you'd come with us. We will probably being leaving in the morning."

"I don't know Alice."

"Ok, are you ready to go home? Either that or we could go shopping? I haven't shopped here in years." She offered with a small smile.

"I think we can go home." I tried to smile back but failed.

I turned around to face Bella's grave again. _'Goodbye angel.'_

The run home was silent. I had to many things running through my mind. I was remembering when me and Bella had first met, and all the great things that happened up to her death. When we got home I nodded my hellos to everyone and started up stairs.

I could feel Jasper sending calming, reassuring waves over me. I just turned around and looked at him and my family. And somehow managed a small smile, then turned and walked up to my room.

**The next morning** (still EPOV) 

"Ok everyone are we ready?" Carlisle asked everyone.

"Yep. We are." Alice responded. _'Edward your not come'n huh? Well call us if you need us ok?'_

I could hear Alice's voice in my mind. I took a deep sigh and walked down the steps. My bags packed and ready to go.

"I'm coming." I said. "If that's ok."

Esme walked over and hugged me. "It's so good to see you trying. Edward you look miserable, if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"No I want to go. It might help me get some things off my mind."

"Oh it's so good to have my little bro back." Emmett said hugging me, which was really awkward. He kept hugging me till Esme and Carlisle walked out the door then whispered to the rest of us," so…are we skinny dipping or what?"

"Emmett!!" everyone yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and started walking towards the car. Leave it to Emmett to try to give us nightmares.

**On the plane**

As I sat in my seat staring out the window, the day we learn of Bella's death came flooding back.

_Me and Emmett had gone hunting up closer to Alaska. I needed to hunt and even though I wanted to stay close, the game in Forks was getting low and we didn't want anyone getting suspicious. I had just sucked down a mountain lion when I heard Carlisle pained voice _

'Edward can you get the others? I need all of you to come to the cliff down in La Push for a moment. The wolves know I'm here, they are going to bend the treaty because of the situation. But you need to get here now.'

_Just hearing the pain and panic in Carlisle's voice I knew something was wrong. I called Emmett and we took off in our cars. I called the others on the way to La Push. With in 10 minutes we were in La Push. The first thing I noticed as I stepped out of my car was all the police cars and the ambulance. I caught the panicked thought of everyone._

'_I can't believe this.'_

'_How did this happen?' _

'_Where's the body?'_

'_There is so much blood.'_

_It was with the 'blood' statement that I caught the sent. It wasn't just any blood…..it was Bella's. _

_I raced up to the top of the cliff and notice Carlisle. He just looked at me._

'_Edward, I'm so sorry.' (Carlisle)_

_I looked over to the edge of the cliff. There was blood __**everywhere**__. I could hear the gasps of the rest of my family behind me._

"_What happened?!!" I nearly shouted._

"_Nobody knows. Seth was checking the grounds when they found the blood. Jake came and said it was Bella's and called Charlie. Charlie called me. We ran blood tests to confirm it, not that I needed to, and it is Bella's."_

"_Where is she?"_

"_That's the problem nobody knows. All that's here is her blood."_

"_Could she still be alive?"_

"_There is no chance. The blood that you see now is probably half of the blood a human body holds if not more. And before you ask. No another vampire could have done it. They would have consumed the blood, not left it here, and they would have left her body here as well. And I can't find Victoria's sent. They also found a small amount of blood on a ledge that sticks out about half way down. We also found slip marks in the blood on the edge of the cliff. It looks as if she might have started to faint from the blood loss and slipped and fell, hitting the ledge on the way down. They are searching some of the water now."_

"_Have they found anything?"_

"_No. And to be honest Edward, I don't think they will. The water is to deep. They won't be able to go down very far to look."_

"_I can jump and go down then. When they're not around."_

"_Edward. I don't think that's a good idea. It's better if we leave this go. No matter how much it hurts."_

"_I want to find her. I have to find her. I have to……I have to know what happened." My body just gave out at that point. I sunk to the ground._

"_You can try Edward. I'm not going to fight you. Just make sure everyone is gone first."_

And I did. I waited, for 5 hours I waited. Then when the coast was clear I dove in. The water was icy cold. Even to me. I must have swam through that lake for hours, searching every crevasse. Nothing. I didn't get it. Every thing pointed to her falling into the water, I even caught the sent of some of her blood in the water. This was one time I was glad I was a vampire. But even with my vampire senses, I found nothing.

_I resurfaced. I swam back to the shore, and just sat there staring at the ground. I stood up and ran to the top of the cliff. They had cleaned off everything, but traces of her blood were still there. I sat on the edge looking out into the water. Then looked up at to the dark sky above me. 'What happened here?'_

_Then I started humming her lullaby. After finishing that I looked back to the water._

"_Where are you my angel? Where are you?" _

**Back on the plane**

I really hated thinking about that. It was harder each time.

I'm just hoping that this trip will get me to relax enough to think things through a little me.

So what did you guys think of chap 2. The next chapter is going to be more interesting. But i had a couple e-mail asking what happened to Bella, and fortunaltly for them that's whats in chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW!! Also check out my other story called 'Wow! Is That Really Bella?' check it out and tell me what you think!! once again PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!!


	3. Nita?

sorry for updateing so late!! i've been busy. I do not own any of the Twilight charcters but **i do own Chey, Illusion, Kairi, and some others that you will meet in the next chapter!!** PLEASE REVIEW!!

Nita?

EPOV

The plane landed and we got off, and each got into 1 of the 3 cars we had rented, leave it to Alice to got full out. I stared out the window the whole ride back to the house as Emmett drove. Rose and Alice were in one car going to check out the local 'malls', while the rest of us went back to the house, Carlisle and Esme in one, and Emmett, Jasper, and me in the other. Don't get me wrong Hawaii looked more beautiful then what you would see in the vacation commercials, but I didn't really pay that much attention. I sat there and the thought came to mind,

'_What if Bella was with us right now? This would be the perfect vacation.'_

I shook the thought out of my head, remembering that I at least had to 'try' to enjoy myself. I knew nothing would ease the pain of losing Bella but I had to try something to at least lessen it, if only for a couple days.

Within about 5 minutes we were in front of a 2 floor, brown and white house. We quickly unpack all of our stuff and choose our rooms. My room had a view of the ocean over some trees. We were close enough that even at a human walk we could reach the shore in 5 minutes.

I walked down the stairs and walked out, telling Esme I was going to shore line for a while.

Even thought it was 8pm, the white colored sand was warm and soft. Almost like silk…..like Bella's skin. _'Bella……..'_

I looked out into the once clear blue water that had now been turned into what looked like an endless sea of navy blue silk blankets in the dark. _'Bella looked always looked amazing in…..'_

My thought was cut off by what sounded like girls laughing.

I stood up and slowly walked towards the sound. As I heard the noise grow closer I jumped into a near by tree some feet away.

It was 2 girls. The first was a short, about 5 feet 2 inches, maybe 110 pounds. She had bright green eyes and mid-back length slightly wavy red hair that was pulled up with a clip and cascaded down her back. She wore what looked like a black/red Spanish belly dancing dress. It looked to be no more then a red bikini under black fishnet (A/N: I'm not really sure what this fabric is called but it's like the stuff you'd find on costume wings.). The skirt of the dress started at her hips and flowed down to the sand beneath her feet. The top was strapless and the black fishnet stopped just under her chest, and like a Spanish belly dancing dress showed off her flat stomach. What surprised me most though was the fact the back of the top was open, with only a criss-crossed silver chain holding the material together.

The other girl had wavy blonde hair that reached her shoulders although it was pulled into a high pony tail, about 5 feet 9 inches, and had light blue eyes. She had the same kind of dress on only hers was a teal color. They looked no more that 16. They were both carrying matching high heals.

They were just walking around. The red haired one walked over to the water and put her feet in it then laughed.

"It's still warm."

"The sun only went down about 2 hours ago, of course it's still warm." The blonde responded back.

"I know Kairi, but it's awesome to get away for a while and join in reality. I like to make the most out of this, being out and about. I still feel caged. Even after all these years." She turned back to the water. "I hate not being like others…. like you were."

The blonde just looked the other way. "It's not as amazing as you think Chey."

"Yeah, but I'd give anything…..everything, to be free."

The blonde, Kairi, just stood there staring at the red head, Chey. The look in her eyes looked like pity or hurt. Chey's eyes showed pain and sadness though, and maybe a hint of anger.

"Come on Oscurita, let's go home." Kairi said turning and walking away.

'_Oscurita? I thought her name was Chey?'_ I don't get it. 'Kairi' just called her Chey a few minutes ago, so why is she calling her the Italian word for darkness? I looked back down completely confused.

Chey just looked after her, looked at the ocean, then at the ground. When she raised her head I could see a tear run down her cheek in the moonlight. Even thought I barely caught it, what she said next I might never forget.

"Home?…..More like prison."

She turned back to the water.

'_Prison? What is she talking abo….'_

Before I could finish my thought a bird that was in the tree suddenly took off, startling me.

"Hey." I said.

'_What was that?'_

Chey's voice came into my mind.

I must have said that to loud.

The red head turned and looked right at me.

"Who are you?"

How could she see me? I'm hidden in a tree full of leaves.

"Come out or I'll make you." She said. I could hear the aggression and defensiveness in her voice.

I jumped out of the tree only a few feet from her.

'_A vampire.'_

"How did you know?" I asked.

'_Your one that reads minds huh?'_

"Yeah, I am. But how did you know?"

"Your eyes, and your sent." She was getting even more defensive. Her body was tense.

'_My sent?' _I took a wild guess. "Your not human are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"That's none of your business." She said lowering her gaze to the sand.

"What did you mean, when you said _'more like a prison.' _?" I took a step forward.

She stepped back. "Once again that's none of your business." Her eyes flashed black for a second.

"Edward, what's going on over here?" I heard Esme's voice. The whole family came out.

"Just talking." I replied.

Chey tensed, looking at my family. I felt her anger raise. Apparently so did my family. They all circled around her, locking her in, leaving her just enough room so she wouldn't feel completely trapped.

I doubted I needed Jasper to answer this question. "Jasper, what is she feeling?"

He just looked at me. "I can feel a little bit of sadness and confusion, but a lot of it is anger."

I looked back at the red head in the middle. "What is your name?"

"You were the one eavesdropping you tell me!"

"I heard the other girl, Kairi, call you Chey. But then she turned around and called you Oscurita. So what is your real name?"

"Oscurita? What kind of name is that?" Rose's voice came in.

"It means darkness in Italian." Carlisle answered.

Everyone looked at the girl in the middle.

"I've asked you 2 questions and you still haven't answered them." I said. "What did you mean by prison and what is your name?"

"Prison? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Carlisle asked.

The girl just looked back to the sand. Then whispered, "It's nothing you can help me with."

"We can try if you tell us."

She looked over to Carlisle, then to me and I could see the anger flashed in her eyes.

"Fine! I'll tell you. I'm what's called a Twilight Angel. We're not actually angels, but because we have wings that's what we're classified as. We can each control certain things and have special gifts, just like vampires. We are either born a T.A. or you gain powers under certain circumstances. And when I said prison I wasn't kidding. If you're a full-blooded T.A. like me, you have no freedom. You are locked into what's basically another realm, there is no leaving unless our guardians release us to do something here. We are often used to make sure the balance between humans and other creatures is not interrupted. As for my name it's really Cheyanne but as a T.A. you get a new name based on your personality and power. Since mine is controlling darkness, such as shadows or evil creatures I got the name Oscurita, or Rita for short."

Carlisle looked at her. "But a group of vampires called the Volturi do that so why do we need Twilight Angels?"

"We have been dealing with the Volturi for hundreds of years. They keep the vampires in line but they can't do that alone. We keep track of every creature for Sirens, to shape shifters, to werewolves. That's what we're bred for. Keeping track of everything."

"When you said 'under certain circumstances' what did you mean?"

"We do have some T.A.'s that were either vampire or human. They must have some of a T.A.'s bloodline in them thought. There have been cases over that last few thousand years that Twilight Angel's have mixed with humans or vampires, which is against our laws. The newest member of our group is Nita. She such a nice girl. Quiet but nice. She was human."

"How come we've never heard of a Twilight Angel before this?"

"You wouldn't. The only time you will ever hear of us is if we come after you for something. And even then you'll never know."

"So you can't be released?"

"No. Eventually after about 100 years a couple males are released but not the females. About 56 of us are females, and because have more powers, although the males are stronger, we still fight but once you hit a certain age your paired with a male that Cielo picks for you based on you power. But the males can be very aggressive with the females. They think that just because they are paired with them, they own them. Males are quicker to anger, and there have been cases where they killed their pair bond. Of course it's a death sentence if they do, so most of them think that they can 'make' them submissive"

"And they can get away with it?"

"As long as the female is still breathing then yes, they can. Not all the males are like that though. I'm not bonded but I do know that. All of us girls though hope that when our time to be bonded come we won't get stuck with Sikes, Wrath, Rhage, Zsadist, or Illusion. They are the most aggressive ones. But when Cielo picks for us we have to say, nor can we argue."

"Cielo. Italian for heaven. Who is she?"

"She rules everything, and tells us what we can and can't.."

She was cut as a steak of lightning hit the sand only a few feet from us. When our eyes refocused from the sudden flash we could see a man.

His eyes were a bright amethyst. He was wearing black pants, white and blue tennis shoes and a dark blue tank top.

I looked at him and then at Chey. She looked scared and angry all at once her green eyes turning black. I looked back to the man standing only a few feet from me.

" Illusion." She growled.

He just smiled back and sarcastically added, "Rita, it's nice to see you to."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here because your bonded is looking for you."

"I don't have one."

"You do now. And don't worry it's not me. I have my bonded already. Cielo will tell you who it is when we get back." He said smiling and holding up some medallion.

I could clearly read what was on it. Eternita. Eternity in Italian.

"Who is…. Oh no, Nita."

I didn't get what upset her so much, then I remembered her telling us about Nita and about Illusion.

"So Rita, what are you doing here with vampires?" Illusion asked.

I heard a shuffling of sand, like someone was walking through it. Then I smelt it. The smell I thought I would never smell again………….._freesia_.

Illusion's agitated voice came, "Well, well, look who finally decided to pop in." He turned and a cruel smile spred across him lips. "Your late Nita."

So what do you think??? please REVIEW!!!! sorry if any of the characters seemed ooc. tell me what ya think!!!


	4. Of Wings And Fangs

hey guys! heres chapter 4!!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!! This is for you!!

I do not own twilight or any of the cahracters but i do own Chey, Emrin, Z, Illusion, and others you'll meet later!!

Here's Chapter 4!!!please REVIEW!!

**Of Wings And Fangs**

EPOV

I watched as a figure slowly crossed the sand. From a distance I could see it very well but I know it was a girl. Then the figure stepped into a spot where the moonlight was showing brightly. I heard my family's thoughts echo my voice.

"Bella"

I just stared at her as she walked up near Illusion. She looked the same but different. She looked up at me and froze in shock, just like me. She looked confused and scared all at once.

He brown hair was wavier and was pulled back like Chey's, a low ponytail clipped up with her hair cascading down to almost mid-back. Her eyes were no longer the brown I knew them but teal with golden edges. She looked a little taller but it could have been the heels she was wearing. She was wearing the same dress as Chey but it had dark blue netting with silver underneath. The skirt was slit to her hip on the left side. Her body had changed a little more then her eyes and hair. She looked a little leaner but had more muscle tone and her skin tone was a little lighter. And lighter and it could have been the color of mine.

"Nita." I heard Illusion voice. He repeated her name 3 more times. Each time the tone in his voice becoming more aggressive.

I tore my gaze from Bella, whose name was now apparently Nita, and looked to Chey.

I could tell by the way she was watching Illusion something wasn't right.

Nita just kept staring at me. I heard Jasper's voice come into my head at that point.

'_She's really confused Edward. It's like she remembers who we are, but can't figure out how. I can also sense a bit of anger and worry.'_

"Nita come here." Illusion said looking at her, his amethyst eyes narrowing.

Nita stepped back and move a few steps away from Illusion. Her teal eyes darting from us to him.

'_Edward something's not right. His anger is building.' (Jasper)_

Before I could blink Illusion had reached out and grabbed Nita by the arm. Hard. "I told you to come here."

I heard Chey gasp. "Illusion let her go! You're hurting her!"

And I could see that he was. She was looking at him now and I could see a hint of pain in them. I could also see a bright lime green liquid seeping from under his grip.

"What is that?" Rose yelled.

Chey didn't turn to face us she kept her eyes on the other to angels. "That would be blood. Twilight Angels have brightly colored blood. It can be any color. For instance my is a florescent purple."

I took a step forward only to receive what sounded like a warning growl. I looked up to Illusion who had not yet let go of Nita. "Stay were you are vampire, it wouldn't take much to kill you." He said. I could see that he had fangs like ours. I didn't think angels had fangs. The only difference is that his were extended.

I looked over to Chey. "Since when do angel's have fangs?"

"Only the males have them. Unlike yours, they can lengthen theirs, were as yours don't."

I looked back to Nita and Illusion. Nita was once again looking at me as Illusion, who was still holding onto her arm tightly, was growling at her. Then he shoved her away, almost throwing her onto the ground.

"Go back home Nita. Now."

Then her eyes flashed a red-ish color, and she growled back as she turned to face him.

Then Illusion did something that I hadn't expected. With out warning he swung at her, the back of his hand coming in contact with her right so hard it left 3 gashes and she was knocked to the ground.

"Nita!" we all yelled and jumped to help her, but a barrier stopped us.

"I told you to stay back." Illusions said.

"Illusion leave her alone, she hasn't done anything!!" Chey yelled.

"What happens between my bonded and I is no concern of yours, so shut it Rita." The he turned back to Nita, "Now I just told you to go home Nita, now go."

I saw Nita pick herself up, the bright green blood oozing down her check and arm. Then for the first time I heard her voice. It was like an angel's. Almost like her original voice but it had a kind of hypnotic sound to it.

"Go to hell Illusion."

Illusion snapped. He jumped the 4 feet of distance between them and had her pinned against a tree by her throat.

The force of the tree coming in contact knocked the air from her lungs and I could hear her gasping for air from were I stood.

Then her eyes went from panic to pure anger. There was a bright flash. Once the brightness had disappeared I could see Illusion by the tree stunned and Nita some feet away breathing. But what stunned me must wasn't the fact she had gotten out of his grasp but was the wings on her back.

They weren't the kind of wings you'd normal picture on an angel. They were a little smaller. They reached from between her shoulder blades to about mid-thigh. And they were a dark blue color.

As she stood back up I could see her wings were kind of stretched out. Then they recoiled back into her back were they belonged. Then there was another flash and 2 men appeared.

One was tall, had blonde hair with gold eyes, and was wearing black pants with a burgundy t-shirt. The other had long black hair that was pulled back, his eyes were black, as well as his pants and tank top.

"Emrin, Zsadist." Chey said looking at them.

The blonde walked over and stood next to Chey. I could see the medallion hanging from his neck. It said Oscurita. So this is Rita's bonded.

Chey looked shocked. "Wait, Emrin you're my bonded?"

The blonde just nodded and smiled.

Nita began to back away from the third male, who I presumed was Zsadist.

"Zsadist grab her." Illusion yelled.

Nita tried moving away but Zsadist was faster. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back.

To my surprise it was Emrin who spoke next. "Z, let her go. She was just defending herself. Illusion hit her."

"Shut it Emrin!" Illusion said walking up and wrapped his hand under Nita's chin and lifted it so she looked at him. "I will deal with you when I get home." He said walking towards us.

As soon as I felt him drop the barrier I lunged at him only to be sent flying back into a tree from another barrier he had put around himself. "I said don't start with me vampire, you won't win." He turned back to Zsadist, "Take her back home and lock her in her room. I'll be back shortly. Cielo needs me to take care of something."

Z, just nodded and disappeared. Taking Nita with him.

"Cielo thought that clouding her memories would make her forget about all of you, but I guess not." He said looking at us, then smiled " I guess that's something that we will have to work out. With a little more of a mind push that can be taken care of quickly." He said turning away.

"If you use any more of a mental push you could hurt her. Cielo has used that mind push as far as she could with out hurting her. Any more and it could completely screw her up or even kill her."

"Then I guess I can't push to much, huh? She will forget these vampires and if killing her is what it takes, then that's what will happen. You can only bend someone so far before they break Rita. She doesn't seem to want to bend at all, so her choices like all the others is learn to bend or break."

"She's not going to submit to someone like you. No one will. And besides if you kill her you go down o remember?" Chey smiled.

"Not if you accidentally kill them trying to make them forget something. The only way that we will be killed is if we kill them intentionally. It would be considered accidental if I tried a mind push that went to far. And besides I wouldn't kill her just for fun. Like I said she will either learn to bend or break." Illusion laughed and disappeared.

"He's not going to kill her is he?" Alice asked.

Chey looked at the ground, "I'm not sure. Like I said Illusion is use to getting his way. Nita is very strong willed and won't let someone try to rule her life, which is what Illusion is trying to do. If she doesn't start to play by his rules then there is a good chance he might."

"What is a 'mind push'?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Chey. She was crying.

Emrin wrapped his arms around her and answered. "A mind push is almost like a brain wash, only it doesn't make you completely forget, it just makes the memories very hazy. The only way to completely brainwash someone is to use a huge mind push. But if to much id used then it could kill you. Cielo pushed her as far as she could with out hurting her. If he pushes her anymore it could cause problems. It cuts off certain parts in the brain. If to many pushes are used it could cause sight or hearing loss. We've had some cases were they have been pushed so much that they go into a coma. If they go into a coma they are killed. If they can't be of any use to the T.A.'s then they don't need to be around. And lastly it can cause death. And like Illusion said it could be 'accidental' if he kills her. He could just say that he didn't know how far she had originally been pushed and that it was an accident."

"Is there anything you can do about this? Can't you tell Cielo what he just did and what he plans to do?" I asked.

"I could try but she never listens to anyone." Chey said.

"We can at least try." Emrin said.

Chey wiped the tears from her face and turned to Emrin, "Alright, lets go talk to my mother."

So what did ya think?? i promise you will get some other people's POV's in the next chapter. Including Nita's!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! i wanna know what you think!! thanks again for all those who reviewed this was for you!!


	5. Mother

Hey guys what's up??!! sorry i haven't updated in forever. School sucks!! anyway hope you enjoy chapter 5!!

****

**Chap 5 - Mother**

**Nita's POV**

After entering our realm known as Reame di guardiano, Reame for short, Zsadist took me back to the mansion and shoved me on the floor of my bedroom. Well Illusion and I's bedroom. That's the bad thing about being bonded. You actually have to sleep with your bonded whether you like them or not, it was like a law. I stayed as far from him as I could. I heard a click from the out side of the bedroom door and knew that Z had looked it. To keep me from 'escaping' Illusion put a lock on the outside of the door so I couldn't leave. With my arm and right cheek were beginning to heal but I knew it would take atleast another hour for the healing to complete. I sat in a corner on he other side of the room. The room was huge. The walls were a burgundy color with white accents. Even the bed was the same colors.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, careful of my arm wrapped both of them around my knees and leaned my forehead against them. I thought back to earlier.

_Flash Back_

_I was walking towards Illusion when I noticed a group of people standing with Rita. The people standing with Rita looked so familiar, like I had seen them before, somewhere. The bronze haired boy caught my attention the most though. _

"_Bella" His voice was like a God's. Soft and smooth, very inviting. I knew I had heard the voice before. But from where?_

_I could barely here Illusion calling my name. Heck I almost for got her was there at all. That I felt something along the lines of hot daggers pierce through the skin and muscle of my left arm, only to be yanked beside him._

_I could feel the blood seeping from he wounds and down my arm. His grip was like a vise. I could here Rita saying something to Illusion but his grip only got tighter. I winced from the pain. Then I heard a growl. I looked up in time to see the bronze haired boy take a step towards us. Then I heard Illusions growls._

"_Stay where you are vampire, it wouldn't take much to kill you."_

_So they were vampires. That would explain their eye coloring. Before I could tell what he was going to do next Illusion shoved me. The force of the shove almost knocked me onto the ground but I caught my balance._

"_Go back home Nita. Now." Illusion growled. _

_I just growled back. Big mistake #1. Once again before I could even blink I felt his razor sharp nails come in contact with my right cheek. The force of the blow from this hit took me to the ground. I place my hand against my right cheek. I didn't need to look at my hand to know I was bleeding. I could feel it running down my face already._

_Then I heard the group of vampires and Rita call out my name. When they tried to come near me Illusion threw up a barrier. One of his many talents. He turned to me and once again told me to go home. _

_What I did next was big mistake #2. I told him to go to hell. The next thing I knew I was pinned up against a tree. That's when my own powers kicked in. Being a female Twilight Angel meant my powers weren't as strong but I had enough knowledge to know how to use them._

_End Flash Back_

After that it was all a blur. All I remember was Z grabbing me and bringing me back. I knew I was in for it when Illusion got back but I wasn't expecting what was coming.

**Rita's POV**

As I entered the palace I walked up to the guards. "I need to speak with my mother. Now." I hissed. He moved and Emrin and I entered a great room. My mother was sitting on a throne on the other side. I walked quickly up to her. Both Emrin and I bowed our heads. "If it would not be to much trouble mother I would like to have a talk." I said calmly and quietly. Being the ruler's daughter did have its advantages but even that couldn't excuse me from having to treat her as the leader.

"About what Rita?" she asked.

"I have great concerns for one of the females." I said back.

She nodded and motioned to Emrin. "It's nice to see you Emrin but if you wouldn't mind could you step outside for a moment."

"Yes, My Lady." He bowed, looked at me and left.

"Now what is so urgent about one of the females that your emotions are running all over?" That was one of her powers. Sensing emotion.

"One of the females is really being hurt by her bonded. He went into a rage when she didn't respond to him because she was distracted. He lashed out and grabbed her are with such force that her arm was bleeding badly. Then when told him to stop he shoved her away roughly. He told her to go home and she got upset over being told what to do and growled at him. He hit her and left 3 gashes in her right check. Then Emrin and Zsadist showed up. The females bonded once again told her to go home. The tone in his voice was a threat. She told him to go to hell and he grabbed her throat and shoved her against a tree. She shoved him back using her powers. She was just trying to defend herself. Her bonded had Zsadist take her back home, with the promise that he'd 'deal with her' later. And I'm afraid that he is going to try to use a mind push on her. He knows it will hurt her. He told Emrin and I that he could 'accidentally' kill her and get away with it. She stands no chance against him what so ever. That is why I needed to talk to you."

"If the male is good friend's with Z then I'm guessing we're talking about Illusion and Nita right?"

"Yes mother."

"Rita you know the rules. You can't get in the way of a pair bonds feud. It's their business, not yours. And as for the mind push, he knows that her mind can't handle anymore without consequences. He's one of our best guardians he knows better."

"I know he is one of our best mother, but that is still no excuse for the way he's treating her. He knows Nita is confused about everything, even after 50 years. He's trying to make her submit to him and do what he says. She's strong willed and is completely scared of him and he knows it. He told Emrin and I today that 'she will either bend or break, the choice is hers.' The way he treated her today horrible. And because of that I have no doubt that he will severely hurt or even kill her. And like you said he is smart, he can make it seem like an accident like he said. He's wrong for her. He needs someone who is more used to things around here, someone who he won't have to hurt to do what he says. It's not fair to…"

"Enough Rita!!" my mother cut me off shouting.

"I choose pairs on the best compatibility in power, who loves who or who gets along and doesn't. It's called selective breeding. You take the one's with the best potential and combine their bloodlines. I had to put up with that rule and it will stay that way."

"So just because dad wasn't your choice and you two didn't like one another you're going to punish the rest of us??!! Don't get me wrong Emrin would have been one of my top choices as a bonded. But to stick a girl who has no memory of her past because of a mind push that you used to erase it, with someone who just thinks that females are breeding tools and that's all and could care less what happens to the as long as he gets what he wants is wrong!! And you of all people should know how it feels to be stuck in a situation like that. You hated it. Father almost killed you 4 times over the last 5 years of his life. You swore you would never put up with another male like him. Yet you're going to do that to someone else? A girl who was human at one time? Who had no idea that she even carried a small bit of T.A. blood in her? Someone who, like you was in love with someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, only to have it all ripped away suddenly and thrust into a world she didn't understand? You were in love with Frieodney(Free-odd-knee). He was the one you would have died to be with. Yet your parents bonded you to dad." I looked down at the floor then back up to my mother. "You always told me that someone should never have to go through what you did. So why do it now? And why the girl that had the same life, hope, and dreams that you did before they were taken away?" I was ready to cry now.

"Rita….I…Look all I can do for now is take Nita away from Illusion until I get proof that he is really hurting her."

"Go look at her face and arm!! There's enough proof there." That's when it hit me. Emrin can replay stuff in his mind! "Call Emrin in!! He'll show you."

She nodded. "Emrin can you come in here please?"

He walked in and walked directly to my side, bowed to my mother and took my hand.

"Show her the replay of today." I said. And he did. I watched the stunned look on my mothers face as she saw what happened. I couldn't stand seeing it again so I stayed out of my bondeds mind.

My mother came back to her body gasping. "I had no idea it was that bad. Rita I'm so sorry I didn't believe…"

She was cut off by one of the guards rushing in yelling. "Excuse me My Lady but we have a problem!! One of the females is seriously injured.

My mothers mouth dropped. I looked at the guard closer and I felt tears run down my cheeks. The guard was covered, and I mean covered in blood. Florescent lime green blood

"Nita…"

ha ha cliffy!!! sorry had to do it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. To Calm The Storm

THANKS to those who reviewed for the last chapter!! THIS IS FOR U!!!!!

**Chap 6- To Calm The Storm**

**EPOV**

We just stood there.

My family and I didn't move after Chey and Emrin left. She was going to talk to the ruler of the T.A.'s. Her mother.

"I can't believe what just happened." Alice said.

"Bella's alive. In a way anyway. But maybe we can get her back." Emmett said.

She was alive but only physically. Her mind was not the same. She didn't know who we were, she didn't remember who I was. And Illusion…God the way he treated her. The only reason he wasn't dead at this very moment was because of that stupid barrier. I finally got to see my angel again, and she isn't even the angel I remember.

"I hope she's…"

Esme was cut off by a bright flash.

"Edward. We have a huge problem. I need you to come with me. NOW!!" Chey popped out of nowhere screaming and panicking.

"What's wron…" I began to say back but I stopped. There was a lime green liquid on her clothes. 'Oh, no.'

"Illusion went after Nita!! He hurt her really bad and used a special kind of mind push to reverse her memories back to normal." She was trying to get the words out through her tears

"WHAT!!" we all yelled.

"He reversed the mind push. She remembers everything from her past. But the worst part is that Twilight Angels have a tolerance for pain because of their mind patterns. Illusion reverted hers back to the way a human mind would work. She can fell all of her injuries. She's still a T.A physically, but because out blood color is centered on our powers in our minds and her mind is now human, hers is back to red. She still has all her powers but she's having a hard time controlling them. She's in a lot of pain and she keeps calling for you. We can't get close enough to her to give her any painkillers because she can't focus on controlling her powers. Her powers are making it impossible to get near her without being hurt. But if you talk to her and try to calm her down we can get close enough to give her a sedative."

"My fathers a doctor he's worked on her before. He has to come with me."

"That's no problem but I can only take you two. I don't know when we'll be back but we have to go now." She was becoming more panicked.

"Lets go Edward." Carlisle said coming up behind me. I saw the medical kit he always had with him. It had everything he'd need.

I nodded and Chey grasped both our wrists and told us to close our eyes. And I was I glad that she did. Even with my eyes closed the light hurt them.

With in seconds she told us to open our eyes. We were in a building.

"Come on. This way." Chey said taking off down the hallway. I could tell how close I was getting to Nita/Bella because of her blood. It still smelled the same. We stopped by a door and a lady walked out. She was dressed in a dress like Chey's only white.

"Rita. Good you found them." She said looking at us.

"Yes. Mother this is Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle is a doctor. He used to treat Nita when she was still human."

"Well its good to meet you both, but Edward you need to try to calm her. We can't help her unless she calms down."

I nodded my head and entered the room. I didn't realize it was going to be this difficult.

In the center of this LARGE room was huge ball of electricity. The blue, white, red, and black streaks of light arched out in a huge circle around her.

In the middle of the chaos was Bella. She was sitting up, which was a good sign, and had her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself. I could see that her eyes were closed and I could see red tears running down her cheeks. Her wings were exposed and covered in blood and shuddering violently like her body. Her body looked like it had gone through a paper shredder. The scratches from earlier had not yet healed and she had more gashes all over her. Even though I was a vampire I thought I was going to be sick. This was just the front of her, I couldn't imagine what her back looked like.

She was rocking back and forth slightly. Even with my sensitive hearing I barely caught what she was saying.

'Edward… Help me… It hurts… Make it stop… Please… Edward.'

She kept repeating that. Over and over.

"Nita. It's ok calm down. It's me." I said loud enough that she could hear me. Then I made a mistake. I took 3 steps towards her. One of the streaks of lightening flashed out and missed my by just a hair. I took a step back.

"Nita. It's Edward. Remember? I'm right here. If you calm down I can help get rid of the pain."

The lightening was getting quicker and more violent. I was talking to her. Why wasn't she calming down?

"Try calling her by her human name!" I heard Chey yell. "I think that might help!"

'Edward. When you get to her give her this.' Carlisle's voice entered my frantic mind as he tossed something to me. 'Make sure you put it in her thigh though. It will work quicker that way.'

It was a syringe. A syringe with a mild sedative in it. And it also was attached to a 3-inch long needle. Great.

I nodded and turned back to Nita. Bella.

"Bella. It's me. Edward. I'm right here. I can stop the pain if you can calm down."

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Bella it's me. I'm right here."

"Everything hurts. Make it stop."

"Edward! Tell her to concentrate on your voice. If she concentrates on one thing it will help her calm down and let her mind focus on trying to control her powers." Chey yelled again, but this time I didn't turn to face her.

"Bella. I need you to focus on my voice. Don't think about anything else, just listen to my voice."

The lightening began to calm down. Little by little. But the moment I would stop talking it would quicken all over again. Then I got an idea. The one thing I knew she would recognize. Her lullaby.

I began to hum the tone and the lightening began calming again. With each little bit the streaks would reduce I was able to step closer. But the closer I got the more I wish I wasn't the one to have to go and get her. He closer I got I could see more damage that Illusion had done.

Finally after 5 minutes I was able to get close enough to touch her.

"Bella? It's me ok? I'm right here." I whispered.

As I placed my hand on her arm, mindful of her injuries, I could feel her shaking. The shaking was so bad it felt like those boards in fun houses that shake back and forth and try to knock you down.

Her dress was torn in some places and she was covered in red and lime green blood. She had 4 long deep gashes that ran from her right ribcage to her left hip. Her arms had scratches all over them from when she tied defending herself. He back was the worst though. There were cuts everywhere. Some deep and some shallow. She had a couple cuts on her face as well.

"Bella. I'm going…" she cut me off by grabbing my arm. Really tight.

"Please don't go!! Don't leave me alone!!" she cried, her eyes still closed. I could see the red tears running down her face again.

I sat on the table next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going to leave. I promise. I'm going to get rid of the pain ok? You're going to feel a small jab, but I promise the pain will go away quickly."

I got no answer. I was sitting on her right side and the slit that went to her hip was on her left side. I had no choice but to move. "Bella, I'm going to move to the other side of you. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. I held her hand as I got up and moved around the table. "You're going to feel a poke ok? Don't move." When she nodded I inserted the needle into her thigh.

After a minute she started to relax. The sedative starting to take affect.

Carlisle walked over.

"I'm going to check her over ok Edward?" Carlisle asked before even touching her.

"Ok. But be careful ok? She's been through enough."

"I will." He said. "I'm going to look at her eyes first." He said pulling out a light. One by one he opened her eyes and shined the light into them. The tears started falling again. He looked confused and sad, looked at both of her eyes again, sighed and looked up at me. "Edward. She's blind."

So what did ya think??!! CLIFFY sorry!!! please REVIEW!!! more reviews faster updates!!!! thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.


	7. Not Again

What's up guys??!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! sadly the next chapter will be the last for this story. So please review and tell me what you think.

**Chap 7- Not Again**

**EPOV**

"What do you mean she's bind?" I whispered.

"Her retina's must have been torn. There is so much blood in her eyes that I can't even see the retina's enough to know how much damage was really caused. Her eyes aren't responding to the light and the blood is a key signal that something is wrong." Carlisle whispered back.

Everything hit me at once. Replays of us together played through my head. The day she went missing, seeing her again only a few hours ago, seeing her like this, and now knowing that she was no longer able to see. I began to shake with useless gasps.

'_If I had just stayed with her that day none of this would have happened! This is all my fault!'_ my mind was screaming.

I looked down to Bella who was beginning to fall asleep from the sedative.

"This isn't fair." I whispered looking back up to Carlisle, "Why does she have to pay for a mistake I made? If I hadn't left that day none of this would have happened. She'd still be…"

"Edward. None of this is your fault." He said looking back to me. I could see sadness in his eyes.

After a few minutes he was done looking her over. "She has broken 4 ribs and her shoulder right blade. I'm going to stitch the gashes on her stomach and a couple on her back, but other then that I can't do anything else here. She needs to go to the emergency room. Now."

I nodded and slowly picked her up. The moment I shifted her body she whimpered and tried to pull away. I started talking to her to make sure that she knew she was ok. She settled down after a minute. Her wings had pulled themselves back into her back so it was easy to pick her up.

We walked over to Chey and her mom.

"We need to get her back to our world to treat her. Some of these injuries I can't heal with the equipment there." Carlisle said.

"Ok, Rita will go with you." Chey/Rita's mom said.

Chey took us directly to the closest hospital.

After a few minutes and a phone call to Cheyenne Regional Hospital later, Bella was taken from my arms and into Carlisle's to go back for X-rays. I was very reluctant to give her up, even to Carlisle. Because we weren't at a familiar hospital I had to wait in the waiting room with Chey.

We sat there. Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

I stood up and looked at the clock. I had been sitting there for 3 hours!!

"I'm sure they are a little behind here. It's still kind of late and they don't have many doctor's available." Chey said noticing my irritation.

I stood up and began to pace. _'Something has to be wrong. They should have come out to get me by now.'_

I was to worked up to concentrate on my power to be able to read Carlisle's mind. Too many things were happening at once.

I looked back to the clock after a few minutes. Or what was actually another hour. I sat back down and put my head in my hands. Then got back up and started pacing. I looked out the window and saw the sun start to rise. Rain clouds hung over head thankfully.

I alternated between those two things for another 3 hours before Carlisle came out. "Edward I need you for a minute." I looked at him. Why was he wearing scrubs?

I quickly followed him back the hall and into a small room. "What took you so long?! I sat out there for 7 hours without even a report!!" I was beyond angry. He knew how much Bella meant to me and he had neglected to tell me what was happening to her.

"Calm down. She's fine now. Sleepy and in some pain but fine. When we took some X-rays we found this." He said pulling out the X-rays and hanging them to the light board.

I was shocked. I could see that Carlisle was almost right about her injuries. Her right shoulder blade was dislocated and broken. But she had 8 ribs, 2 on the left and 6 on the right, and completely shattered one of the vertebrae in her lower back. Carlisle didn't even know about the vertebrae shattering.

"She shattered the second Lumbar vertebrae in her lower back. We didn't know that until the X-rays were taken. We had to do surgery to fix both that and her shoulder. The reason everything took so long is because we and to pick at the pieces of the shattered vertebra out of her spinal column so it wouldn't cause any more damage. We put a medal plate in to stabilize the lower part of her back do to the vertebrae being removed." He looked at me, then continued, "Her shoulder had to be fused back together before we could put it back in place and we had to stitch some the gashes. In total it took almost 300 stitches to close everything back up, including the incisions for the surgery. As for her eyes, we couldn't find anything wrong with the retinas. So our only explanation is that somehow a clot has formed and there's nothing we can do about that. I'm really sorry about all this Edward." He said looking back to the board.

"Is she going to recover from this ok?" I asked.

He nodded slowly sighing. "I think so. People have healed from it before, but we have to watch that she doesn't get sick or hurt herself by moving around."

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure. She's probably still asleep from the anesthetic. We gave her morphine when we finished so she may need more in the next hour or two. She's in room 604 in the ICU on the 5th floor." He said turning to walk away. "I'm going to fill Rita in on what happened." He walked out.

I rushed to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 5. The wait seemed like hours. Finally after the door opened I walked down the hall. This floor was huge. I asked one of the nurses were Bella's room was and they sent me down the hall to my left. When I finally reached room 604 I sighed and walked in.

Bella was still asleep. I walked over to her side and grabbed her left hand. Her ID bracelet was laying one the bandage that covered her wrist up to her elbow. Her other hand had the IV in it but instead of being in the vein in her elbow it was in the vein on her wrist under more bandages. She was wearing a hospital gown but she also had loss shorts on so the doctors could lift up the gown to check the stitches I presumed.

I lifted up the top part of the gown to see her stomach. It was covered in bandages like her arms were and most likely the bandages went up over her breasts to hold the bandages for her shoulder in place. There was also a black cloth that covered her eyes which I assumed was to keep her from irritating her eyes.

After a few minutes she began to stir. She began whimpering and released my hand to try to reach up and grab and pull it away from her eyes.

"No, you have to leave that there." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled it back down.

"Edward?" her voice was shaky and I could tell she was still in some pain.

"Yeah it's me. You're ok. I'm right here. How do you feel?" I said pressing my lips to her warm hand.

"Everything hurts." She started to wiggle around.

"Stop moving. I know it hurts but you shattered a vertebrae in your lower back and if you move you might hurt yourself even more."

"I missed you. I tried getting back to you but they…" she was beginning to cry again.

"Shhh. It's ok. We'll talk about this later all right? Just close your eyes and rest." I said running my fingers over her cheek.

"I can't everything hurts."

"Ok, I'll call one of the nurses." I was shocked that she didn't object when I called for the nurse to bring in some morphine.

When the nurse left I sat back down. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll stay right here."

"But I'm not tired."

She was lying and I could here it in her voice. She was getting quieter. She started moving again and I stood up.

"Just rest your fine."

"I can't."

I leaned over her, mindful of her injuries, so my face was near hers. "Just relax and go to sleep." I blew in her face knowing how it used to calm her down. And it did.

She was asleep in only a minute.

Carlisle and Chey walked into the room.

"How's she doing?" Chey asked.

"She's tired and in a little pain but ok other then that." I said looking at them.

"Rita has something that she needs to tell you." Carlisle said.

"Twilight Angels shut down minor parts of their bodies as they heal. She shut down her sight so her body would concentrate on healing itself. She should get her sight back in a day or two. Even though she reverted back to a human her body will turn her sight 'back on' when it's done healing. She will heal a little bit faster then a human will but not as fast as a T.A. would." Chey smiled.

I sighed with relief. She would get better. And now should would be mine forever.

**5 days later (still in Hawaii)**

Bella had healed enough that I could take her home yesterday. Chey had gone back to her realm a few days ago. When we arrived back to the house everyone was glad to see her. They all were saving their happiness for when Bella was feeling better. Her sight was back thankfully and the two of us never left one another's side.

We were down on the beach watching the sunset when a bright light appeared. Cielo was standing there when the light vanished.

I felt Bella freeze.

"It's good to see that you're ok Nita. How are you feeling?" Cielo asked.

Bella stood up and began backing away slowly never taking her eyes off Cielo.

I stood up as well.

"She's healed up and is doing a lot better." I said grabbing Bella and holding her to me.

Cielo smiled, "Good cause she needs to come back home."

So what did ya think of that chapter? The next chapter will be the last sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Set Free

**Chap 8 - Set Free **

BPOV

'_Go home? I can't go back there…I won't.' _

I felt Edward's grip on me tighten a little. Cielo stood a few feet away, her face void of all emotion except a smile.

"Why? What do you need her for?" Edward asked. I could hear the faint warning growl that came from deep in his chest and felt him tense.

"She can't stay in this world." She said looking at me.

I could feel the tears start to stream down my cheeks. She was here to take me back to a place that I considered Hell.

Edward tensed even more and moved to position his body in front of mine, his growls becoming louder and more threatening.

"At least not as a T.A." Cielo smiled.

I was shocked. Did I just hear her right? Did she really just say that I couldn't stay if I was a T.A.?

Luckily Edward was the one who spoke next. "What do you mean 'at least not as a T.A.?'?"

"Twilight Angels aren't allowed out of Reame. But because Illusion reversed the mind push and turned her half way back to human, we would only need to reverse some of her powers and clip her wings. By doing that she would still have her powers but they wouldn't be as strong. T.A.'s draw power in with their wings, even if they're not exposed. The power they draw in triples the original force of their powers. That 'boost' that the wings pull in is what makes the T.A.'s different from other creatures. Without them her powers would not reach the level that would be mandatory for a creature to reach to be considered a T.A." she explained.

"Then why did you take me in the first place. I was human. I didn't have any powers to begin with." I asked now becoming agitated.

"Yes, you were human. But you did have powers. The only for a human to get powers like a T.A.'s is by being part of a bloodline. It skips generations. Did you ever wonder why Edward couldn't read your mind? Or why you were immune to the Volturi's powers? It's because even as a human that T.A. blood that you carried muted all their powers. When you went to the cliff the day Edward was gone, I saw my chance to fully pull your powers out, turning you into a T.A. You would have died anyway. The edge you were standing on was going to break and you would have fallen. You T.A. blood would not have saved you."



Edward jumped into the conversation. "So you cut her up and let her bleed to death before you took her?!" he shouted.

"No I didn't. The blood you saw was from her wings. The only way to unlock a Twilight Angel's power is to expose their wings. When the wings released from her back they natural ripped the skin and muscle, but most of what you saw was the blood that had covered her wings. Think of it like a butterfly first hatching. Its wings are covered in blood and goo from being in its cocoon. The wings have a mind of their own at first. When they sprang they were covered in blood, so to try to dry themselves the shook. That's what caused the blood to go everywhere."

"So I can stay here with Edward instead of going back?" I asked. The question was bothering me. I needed an answer. Now.

"All you have to due is come back so we can clip your wings, then you are free to come back here forever." She smiled. "Edward is welcome to come with you of course. Because you will still have trace amounts of T.A. blood in your veins you won't age, and you will still have your powers, but they will not be as strong as they are now."

"Let's go." I said.

Edward looked shocked. Then smiled. "Alright. Let me go tell everyone." He said then disappeared.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you letting me go?" I asked.

She smiled and looked towards the water. "I was like you once. I fell in love with someone who I wanted to spend forever with, then had it all taken away from me. I know how it feels. I just wish someone had done this for me."

Edward returned. "Alright let's go." He picked me up as Cielo opened the portal. With a flash we were gone. That's all I remember.

**EPOV**

'I can't believe that I finally got her back. She is here. Sleeping and sore but she is here.' I thought looking down at her.

She had a shirt on that was open in the back. Just like the one she wore when I first saw her again. A pink line, about 4 inches long, ran in-between her spine and shoulder blade on both sides. Two permanent scares that would forever be a reminder of what she had been through.

After we had arrived in Reame Cielo had taken us into a tall palace like building. Cielo took Bella from my arms and took her down the long hallway.



She was sedated and her wings were clipped. Or in other words but taken out. They were attached to the undersides of her should blades so it took a while for them to pull them out and cut them. They disintegrated immediately. After she woke up they gave her some pain medication and sent us back to Hawaii.

Now here she was. Sleeping off the rest of the sedative. She would be just like a vampire but she would sleep. Granted it was only for about 4 hours a week but still, she was the same Bella I used to know. She would be with me forever now.

I remember calling her my 'angel'. I just didn't know how true that was, at least not until a few weeks ago.

So what did you guys think?? its all done now!! REVIEW!!


	9. Pass It On

A good friend posted this today and asked me to do the same! It IS REAL! I signed and so should you! PASS IT ON!

IMPORTANT NEWS! THIS IS NOT SPAM!

The Government wants to give internet rights to the entertainment industry! Which means ANY site that COULD BE CONSIDERED COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT can be SUED and TAKEN DOWN! Which means THIS SITE and MANY MORE could be TAKEN OFF THE NET FOR GOOD OR FORCED TO SHUT DOWN!

Like watching videos on YouTube? Like reading books online? Like being able to watch movies and TV shows online FREE?

WELL THEY PASS THIS BILL AND THEY WILL ALMOST DEFIANTLY DISAPPEAR!

SIGN THE PETITION TO TELL CONGRESS TO NOT PASS THIS LAW!

MANY SITES ARE ON STRIKE TO PROTEST THIS! JOIN THE FIGHT NOW TO PROTECT OUR RIGHTS!

CHECK OUT THE VIDEO I HAVE LINKED ON MY PROFILE OR SIMPLY GOT TO:

WWW (.) TWILIGHTED(.) NET *without spaces and ( ) *

THEY ARE ON STRIKE AS WELL! SIGN IT AND NOW!

I will be UPDATING shortly but i NEEDED to get word out of this. Be sure to pass it on! I did watch the video and posted the Link in my profile! Click on Censorship at top of page and you'll see the video to see what Im talking about!


End file.
